


I'm missing half of me when we're apart

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Distance, Distance angst, ENJOY IT, Ew, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm missing half of me, I'm so sorry, If I Could Fly, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lonely Harry, Lonely Louis, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love from me, M/M, Made In The A.M., Mutual Pining, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pining Louis, Real Life, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Separation, They are apart, This is based on If I Could Fly, Unrequited Love, day to day, harryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harry's away in LA, they both end up doing publicity stunts. They hate it, though. So when Harry comes back with a new song for Louis, the blue-eyed boy organises something special for him. Because that's what they do.</p><p>Based on 'If I Could Fly' from the new album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm missing half of me when we're apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii :)  
> It's been fifty years since I have posted but 'If I Could Fly' is everything and I HAD to write something on it.  
> Hope everyone's good!  
> All my love :) xx  
> *  
> Also any mistakes are my own...I hate reading my own work back!

**Day 1**

Louis wakes up at eight am to a pinging sound from his phone. But it's not just any pinging sound - it's _Harry_ 's. Whenever Harry texts Louis, it's a special text tone so Louis knows whether it's worth answering or not.

_Morning babe. Hope you're ok. Love you always. H.xxx_

His eyes are blurry when the brightness of his screen hits his eyes, but Louis rubs them and fights the urge to close them and go back to sleep. When he reads it, Louis can't help but smile. The thing about Harry is that he's always thinking, always thinking of him. Wherever he is in this wide world, he's always on Harry's mind and Harry on his.

This time it's Los Angeles and Louis thinks that it'll be just fine and he'll get through it easily. When he kissed Harry goodbye before he left their house, Louis didn't cry this time. Harry's "it's only five days, Lou, I'll be back before we both know it" soothed him somewhat, but now Harry's thousands of miles away and Louis is left in a cold and empty bed, he doesn't think he's going to last five days without his baby.

_Hey baby cakes ! Miss you already :( x_

Louis presses send, rubs his eyes and pushes his fringe to the top of his head before dragging himself up out of bed. It's a cold October morning and he's really feeling frozen (inside and out), so Louis unhooks Harry's long, burgundy dressing gown from the back of their door, wraps it around his body and slips his phone into the pocket before trailing downstairs to their kitchen. It's far too big on him, but Louis is past caring and it's only 8.15am.

When he opens the fridge, Louis realises there's no milk. No milk for his morning cuppa or his cornflakes. He realises this is completely soul-destroying and texts Harry about it.

_No milk !!!_

_I'm going to be dehydrated !!_

_Help me !! Come home and save me :(_

He sits down at the oak table in the middle of the kitchen and waits for Harry's reply which comes almost instantly.

_There is milk, Lou. Should be on the doorstep waiting for you..and you know I'd come back if I could.xx_

**Day 2**

Louis' morning went smoothly unlike the previous one: he made his tea and had his cornflakes, but it's the other things Louis worries about most.

Is Harry okay? Is Harry missing him as much as Louis does? Has Harry been looking after himself properly? And little does Louis know, Harry's questions are exactly the same. The thing about Harry being away is that both of them worry about each other. Louis can't cook so Harry's frightened Louis isn't eating properly (and he's right to do so because yesterday Louis had cornflakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner) and Louis is petrified that Harry's fallen down a flight of stairs and broken his arm or something so bloody stupid because it wouldn't be the first time he's done it.

12am in London means it's 7pm in LA. Louis decides that now is an appropriate time to FaceTime the love of his life.

"Hiiiiiiii." Harry beams when he catches sight of Louis for the first time in twenty-four hours. Louis's stubble is growing as he hasn't shaved since Harry left for LA.

"Hi my love," Louis pauses, taken aback by Harry. He doesn't think he can love him any more than he already does. "Missin' you."

Harry giggles. "Missing you too, boo. How've you been managing? You look calm..."

"I'm not incapable, Harry!" Louis half-shouts, his eyes telling Harry he doesn't really mean it. Harry just laughs with him, shifting to get comfortable on the white bed sheets in their LA home. "I've been managing," Louis clears his throat, "sort of."

"Sort of? What've you done? Had cornflakes for every meal of the day?" Louis laughs and gives Harry an all-knowing look. He knows him inside out and back to front. It's creepy how they can read each other like a book, but it's so, so relieving that there's someone out there who just has you covered like Louis and Harry do. "You know you could even just order a takeaway, Lou? Or just ask my mum to make you something, she wouldn't mind."

"Harry, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The conversation flows for another two hours and Louis gets a text from a member of their management saying he needs to go in for an emergency meeting. Louis' heart sinks as soon as it happens and he can tell by the darkening green in Harry's eyes that his heart followed the same pattern. They know the routine, but Louis just hates it. So-fucking-much.

**Day 3**

_I'm leaving in about 5 mins , don't go on Twitter just stay put Haz. Love you so much xx_

Harry gets Louis' text straight away but he just can't bring himself to reply yet. It's eleven pm in LA and despite what Louis said, Harry's watching it all on Twitter. He sees the pictures of his true love out there pretending to be in love with someone else. And it crushes him like nothing else, but he can't do a single thing about it.

A lone tear falls down his cheek before he musters the courage to reply to Louis.

_Sorry Lou. I've been online all night. I love you too x_

Suddenly Harry's in floods of tears because he doesn't understand how holding his boyfriend's hand on the street can actually have an impact on album sales and he doesn't get why Louis has to attempt to look at Eleanor like he looks at Harry. But he's refreshing Twitter like mad and there's new photos of Louis pulling out his phone and smiling down at it while typing, leaving Eleanor standing next to him like a spare part. As if on cue, Harry's phone rings out.

_Okay .. well look at this on Twitter ! It's me smiling like an idiot because I love you ;)_

And Harry's smiling through his tears now - Louis is always the one who can make him go from terribly pain-stricken to smiling like nothing happened and world peace is a thing.

**Day 4**

Louis has never been so thankful that there's just one day left before he gets to cuddle his baby, hold him tight and pepper kisses all over his face. He just can't wait to love Harry properly. And it's mutual - they've discussed it.

It's also day four when Harry tells Louis he's working on something for him and for him only. Harry tells him that out of everything he's ever written, this is _the one_ , Lou and that he'll show him it when he gets home. Home to Harry means wherever Louis is.

But today is Harry's day. Today is the day Harry's pulling a stunt, going out shopping with some mystery blonde trailing behind him and Louis definitely didn't cry when Harry told him. He did cry, though. And Harry told him not to worry. He told him that it will all be out soon.

If Louis counted how many times he's held onto the word 'soon', he'd have counted to infinity. They both hang on it like nothing else, just waiting for 'soon' to actually be soon.

Louis decides that he's not moving from the sofa today and he's going to turn his phone off and watch _Breaking Bad_ for the whole day. The mistake he makes is not letting Harry know about this, causing panic to ensue and a knock at the door from Liam.

"He said he's been texting you like mad, mate. What've you been doing?" Liam asks, brows knitted together.

"Been sulkin', haven't I?" Louis mutters, falling back onto the sofa and putting all three blankets back on top of his small body and he pulls them over his toes so they don't get cold.

"No good sulking, Louis. Harry wouldn't want you sulking, would he bro?"

"Probably not, but Harry's not here." Louis is so very bitter but he can't even bring himself to apologise for it. He just doesn't care.

"He told you to turn on your phone when I'm gone. But I'm not leaving until I know you're good." Liam says sternly.

"I am good, Li. Honestly, 'm fine...just want Haz back 's all."

Liam nods, pats Louis' head and shows himself out. It tears Liam and the other boys apart too. When Louis is sad, everyone is sad - it's a very basic knock-on effect. Louis is the band, he is their soul and spirit and whenever that's broken, the four boys aren't themselves either.

As soon as the door closes, Louis turns on his phone and waits for an influx of messages from Harry.

_I'm finished the thing Lou!_

_Do you want to hear it? x_

_Louuuuuiiiiiiiiisssssssssss_

_Lou?  
_ _Are you alright?_

_'I'm missing half of me when we're apart.' I know I said it was for tomorrow but I couldn't help it.x_

_LouisLouisLouis!_

_I'm sending Liam round. Reply boo :( xx_

_'For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart.' x_

It takes Louis less than a second to realise that Harry's wrote a song. For him. And all he wants to do is cry - so he does.

_I love you so much x_

That's all he says and he just can't wait for Harry to come back. But he says no more and Harry just knows what Louis is thinking anyway. So he goes to sleep, hoping that the sooner he drifts off, the sooner tomorrow will come. The sooner they can get back together.

**Day 5**

Today is Louis' day. He wakes up at nine am - the first time he's woken up at a suitable time since Harry left for LA - and he has a spring in his step and love in his heart. But when doesn't Louis have love in his heart?

Today isn't just Louis', though. It's Harry's too. Harry's coming back at two pm today and Louis is going to make it perfect for him.

He first starts with feeding and watering himself. After all, there's no point in organising something beautiful on an empty stomach. 

It doesn't take long, though, before Louis is frantically calling his mum because he doesn't know how the hell to make a meal or cook snacks or something - anything at all. 

But Louis survives and before he knows it, he's ordering a huge bouquet of red roses and is putting a cute pink and lilac table cloth on the kitchen table while some cookies (he knows - how hopelessly adorable) are baking in the oven. 

At 12pm, someone is pounding om the door and Louis is running through the hall with tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He opens the door and it's the flowers. 

Louis places the flowers in the white vase Anne bought them when they first moved in and puts it right in the middle of the table. Before he knows it, it's half past one and he's almost in tears of joy when he's counting down the minutes. 

At two pm, Louis texts Harry because he knows the plane will have landed now. 

_Hello and welcome home my love ! Cant wait to see you :) hurry back though , I've got a surprise for you :) xxx_

At two thirty pm, the door opens and the familiar scuff of boots on the carpet make Louis' eyes light up. 

"I'm hooooome!" Harry shouts, holding his huge gangly arms out when Louis runs to him. Harry picks him up, his hands clutching his thighs as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, his fingers digging into the back of his head. 

Louis moves his head, though, and presses it against Harry's kissing him slowly but passionately. He kisses him right back before resting his forehead against Louis'. 

"You've no idea how much I've missed you, Lou."

"Oh, I think I do." 

"I love you so much." Harry says, punctuating his sentence with kisses to Louis' face. 

"And I love you too. Now, what's this song all about?" Louis smiles as Harry puts him down. 

"'If I Could Fly', it's called. And I wrote it for you. All for you. Always." Harry smiles, rubbing the back of his hand over Louis' cheek. "And you've baked?"

Harry walks into the kitchen and tears flow out of his eyes when he sees the effort Louis went to. 

And they love each other. They really, really do. It's like nothing else in the world. 

*

That night, Louis has his front pressed to Harry's back. They play with each other's hands for a while before Louis is close to drifting off to sleep.  

"If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to." Is the last thing Louis hears before his eyes flutter closed. And it's all he'll ever need to hear. 


End file.
